


Senil

by ata



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ata/pseuds/ata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky está en su puerta, volviendo a aparecer después de año, con un paquete de cervezas bajo el brazo y diciendo feliz cumpleaños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Es una gran tontería,cortita para variar, pero estos dos siempre me sacan una sonrisa :)
> 
> (y juro que no se como ha llegado Tony aquí )
> 
>  
> 
> Echo para responder a este reto: http://cdn.someecards.com/someecards/filestorage/elderly-old-best-friends-forever-birthday-ecards-someecards.png

Bucky siempre ha estado ahí,siempre ha sido una constante en su vida.

Estuvo para sacarlo de peleas cuando eran unos mocosos, estuvo todas las veces que no pudo alistarse, estuvo la vez que si. Cuando estaba muerto nunca dejó de tenerlo presente y de ser un recordatorio constante para Steve sobre porque luchaba. 

Lo veía en los ojos del soldado de invierno y lo vio cuando volvió (por mucho que balbuceara estupideces sobre ser una persona distinta).

Estuvo para reírse juntos del futuro, estuvo para volver a pelear codo con codo, para ayudarlo a recomponerse cada vez que Tony entraba o salía de su vida, estuvo dispuesto a apoyarlo hasta al final cuando esa maldita ley salió.

Y ahora mismo está en su puerta, volviendo a aparecer después de año, con un paquete de cervezas bajo el brazo y diciendo feliz cumpleaños.

\- No has acertado ni el mes.  
\- ¿Qué esperabas? Tengo más de cien años.

Sonríe y le deja pasar sin más, porque uno no le cierra la puerta en las narices a su familia aunque el muy capullo no se haya molestado en decir que seguía vivo.

( Porque en realidad sabe que nunca hizo falta. Bucky siempre ha estado ahí, no necesita una llamada para saber que sigue estándolo)


End file.
